The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A dual clutch transmission (DCT) is an automated manual transmission (AMT) which includes two clutches in the transmission. DCT transmits the rotational force input from the engine selectively to any one of two input shaft via the two clutches, and outputs the rotational force to a powertrain by adjusting a gear ratio of a gear set disposed on the two input shafts.
Unlike a typical automatic transmission (AT) using a torque-converter and multi-plate wet clutch, the DCT delivers engine torque using a dry clutch. Once this dry clutch is heated, it is difficult to cool. When the dry clutch is heated, the frictional characteristics thereof are markedly degraded, thereby lowering the efficiency of delivery of rotational force, and a fade-out phenomenon may occur therein, increasing the possibility of being burnt.
Accordingly, a vehicle employing the DCT requires control to prevent sustained heating of the clutch. When the vehicle is driven in a so-called “creep driving” fashion, the clutch temperature may increase. In particular, in a “creep hold” state, in which the clutch continuously slips but the vehicle cannot move, the temperature of the clutch may rapidly increase.